


you are freedom

by glorioushyunjin



Category: Stray Kids
Genre: A little angst, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But He Gets Better, Demon Seo Changbin, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nymph Felix, Nymph Lee Felix, but not much i swear, demon changbin, felix is a thief!!, they dont fight or anythinh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 04:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorioushyunjin/pseuds/glorioushyunjin
Summary: changbin, a disciplined heir.felix, a good-natured thief.an unlikely pair, but perhaps a good one.





	you are freedom

god died a long time ago. that's what changbin was taught in his history classes. he died because no one man is capable of carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. so, as god lay on his deathbed, he delivered one final wish to the people of earth. he said that, after he was laid to rest, a certain family of the demon breed would take on the responsibility of ruling. they would be just and kind; god had deemed this bloodline to be worthy of leading his precious world. they were reputable, and had advised and assisted god through his hardships, helped him act as a mediator between the quarrels of the children of the earth when god was about to boil over with frustration. they were raised well and in turn raised their children well, and if one of them were to sour, to turn against their family's teachings of kindness, they would be barred from the throne.

but this is very, very old news. this was old news when changbin was in school, and he has been alive for centuries upon centuries. in his seven-hundred and nineteen years, he's been trained and conditioned for the position as leader non-stop. he's lived a life of discipline, and as he approaches his seven-hundred and twentieth birthday, the years seem to have flown by. demons live at least three-thousand years, so changbin is very young, but he still feels that he has accomplished very little in his time. since his childhood years, his peers have appeared to run around him, twirling and dancing and singing while he is standing still. stagnant. it's always been this way, and changbin guesses it always will be. he's not especially outgoing. in fact, he has a rather quiet nature about him. he hasn't made many friends in his life as an heir to the throne... he will never be granted such freedom; he has a world to lead, hasn't he? that seems to be the general opinion. And who is he to disagree? who is he?

—

in his childhood, felix was what his neighbors and teachers called, "a wild child". he was and is known for his witty jokes, well-thought-out pranks, good looks and likable personality. however, in his adulthood (beginning at the age of one-hundred and thirty for nymphs like himself) he has taken advantage of his talents and attractive qualities. he has become one of the most intelligent thieves on earth. he’s nimble and dexterous, in and out of markets, stores and banks in, at most, a couple of minutes. his ‘heists’ are well-planned and realistic. and unlike other wood nymphs, he is not tied to a specific forest, tree, or area of woods. he is a part of a small race of nomadic nymphs, and his wandering nature is perfect for his chosen lifestyle. he's lived right under the nose of the law, stealing and trading as he pleases. he's quick friends with everyone he meets, and no one would suspect felix, the beautiful.  
felix, the kind.  
felix, the charismatic.  
felix.  
but it seems he's gotten himself into a bit of trouble.

"officer kang, this really isn't necessary," felix says, reading the policewoman's nametag. flashing a grin at her, he turns quickly as she tries to clamp the second handcuff on his wrist. "i can see that you're a kind person. surely you've got a little sympathy for a lowly thief like myself?" he jokes. he knows he's well-known to the police in the next few towns over, and likes to have a little banter when he gets into these scuffles. just to lighten the mood, y’know?

"i know who you are, lee felix. don't act like you aren't an experienced criminal. you're one of the most sought-after thieves in the world."

oh... that's new.  
choosing not to respond, felix grabs her arm and holds it high in the air in an effort to evade capture. he's usually good at pasting on a polite smile, or milking the part of distressed bystander #2 ("oh, goodness me, i think that terrible man went that way!") if his plans every go awry, but this time things have spiralled out of control. his grin falters as he pushes the officer to the ground, careful not to use too much force. his outward demeanor up until now has shown no sign of fear, but inside he's rather panicked. he allows it to consume his consciousness for a few moments as he stands above the officer, taking deep breaths. he's under the impression that it will take her a few seconds to refocus. he is sorely mistaken.

in his moment of pause, the officer has gotten to her feet and slammed felix's body against the door of the police car, securing his handcuffs. he immediately snaps back to his usual self, but the smile is gone.

_one of the most sought-after thieves in the world?_

—

"lee felix?" changbin repeats incredulously. he's heard that name before. lee felix is an infamous thief. he's been identified by police in every region of the earth as a non-violent, but nevertheless dangerous, offender:

"not to be trusted."  
"don't let him sweet-talk you!"  
"the kid knows what he's doing."

and the royal guard has just informed changbin that felix is currently housed in the castle dungeons.

—

felix is taken aback. it's all too surreal. him? lee felix? in the ancient castle of seo? he's never seen a place more ornate and expansive. 

the arches of his cell are a rich forest green. the painted gold flowers and vines adorning the walls are breathtaking, and though the realization that he is, in fact, incarcerated, should be heavy on his mind, he can't help but admire the beautiful room before him. it’s very homey despite its large size. the cell's canopy bed (yes, canopy bed!!) is made of white-washed wood, and the design of the soft bedding matches the gold of the wall details.

he taps on the golden bars of his cell to get the attention of a passing guard.

"is this really a dungeon?" he asks genuinely.  
why would you put a thief in a palace?  
the guard does not stop walking, but he does nod curtly at the boy from under his helmet.  
“it’s beautiful…” felix says, mostly to himself.

he walks over to a grand bookshelf that takes up an entire wall of the cell, beginning to browse through the selection before finding one of his all-time favorites: the secret garden. felix read that book over and over when he was a kid, and it still holds a place in his heart. he picks it up off the shelf, carries it across the cell, and settles into a blue-cushioned chair.

—

changbin walks steadily down the spiral staircase. he tries not to conjure up an image of felix in his head, but all the stories of the thief do so anyway. will he have a big scraggly beard? no, nymphs can’t grow beards. what if he has a short temper and grows to hate changbin? the reports say that felix has a good attitude, but changbin wants to judge for himself.

the staircase ends, and changbin steps down to the floor, beginning the walk down the long hallway. the walls are lined with cells, most of them empty. his pace quickens as he nears the one felix is in.

—

he almost doesn’t notice his visitor, too immersed in his reading.

_mistress mary, quite contrary,_  
_how does your garden grow?_  
_with silver bells and cockle shells_  
_and marigolds all in a row._

he hums the familiar rhyme written in the book, but looks up to see a boy standing in front of his cell. the boy is rather short, felix thinks, but it suits him. he’s wearing a loose, silk black blouse that drapes wonderfully. his blouse is tucked into burgundy, high-waisted pants that accentuate his hips. his black hair almost covers his garnet eyes, which felix only sees after the boy looks away from the black ring he’s fiddling with on his finger. the boy’s appearance is in stark contrast to felix’s vibrant orange hair, sun-kissed skin, loose-fitting white shirt and forest green shorts.

"you're lee felix?" he calls out timidly. it's clear that he rarely speaks to people in a way that could even be considered confrontational.

 _cute,_ felix thinks.

"yeah, that's me! hello!" felix replies cheerfully, rubbing the back of his neck. he's unable to hide his glee at the boy's adorable actions, so he just tries to make it part of his greeting.

changbin tries (and fails) to hide his blush at the boy’s jovial mood. never has he met someone whose voice reminds him of honey, smooth and sweet, and never has he met anyone who has captured his attention so fully as felix has. changbin is spellbound.

"you're not what i expected..." changbin trails off, eyes staring keenly at the younger. "for some reason i, um,” he laughs nervously. “i had this image of a super buff guy with a bunch of tattoos or something." he continues, "your reputation paints an interesting picture, you know that?"

felix giggles, and the sound echoes in changbin’s ears.

"i didn't know i was that famous," felix says, a smile pulling at his lips. "when did i become such a celebrity?"

changbin laughs lightly at the boy's antics, easing into the casual atmosphere felix has created.

"you've actually been documented very little thanks to your incredible escape history, but word gets around." he looks down at his feet, twisting his fingers around in his hands. "you're a source of public excitement, actually. 'what will felix do next?' 'i wonder what he's up to now!'. that sort of thing."

"flattered but not surprised," felix says, cocking his head playfully. "well, actually, i take that back. flattered and pleasantly surprised. it's a privilege to bring people entertainment, you know."

—

their first conversation had ended after a while, coming to a close at around four in the afternoon, but here changbin is, still thinking about the boy at ten o’clock at night. why did his stupid gay heart decide that the criminal in his dungeon is the boy he’ll develop a crush on? all changbin’s mind can produce are thoughts of felix. felix’s freckles, felix’s smile, felix’s laugh. felix. feeeeeeeliiiiiiiiiiix.  
god, what has he gotten himself into?

—

the two talk every day after that. changbin has to attend meals with his family and meetings on matters concerning the different lands that his mother rules (the elves of the north want to lift taxes on imports from the gold mines of the goblin kingdom, blah, blah, blah), but most of his time is spent with felix. he likes to sit in front of the cell, holding felix’s hand through the gap between the golden bars, rubbing circles into the nymph’s palms while they exchange hushed words.

the seos don’t believe in permanent imprisonment and instead opt to help criminals and set them on a better path. through reaching out and forming supportive relationships, even the most troubled can find their way. felix believes he’s found his way with changbin, and he’s grateful.

—

though the nymph had set out to live a traveller’s life when he became a full-time thief, he had still spent plenty of time in the woods. now, during his time in the dungeon, he’s yearning for the feeling of dirt beneath his feet. he longs for the cool moss instead of the pillows on his bed, and he wishes to see the forest floor, sunlight filtering down through the canopy of trees above. spring has just sprung at the castle, and the petals taunt felix, floating freely through the air outside his window.

“binnie, do you know when i’m allowed outside again?”

as soon as felix is allowed out of the castle, he takes changbin to the fields. to the pond, to the woods— all the places he loves.

it’s a healing time for felix. he gets to reacquaint himself with the earth; he gets to feel the coolness of her grass, inhale the scent of her rich soil and thread her sweet flowers through changbin’s hair. changbin’s eyes have grown brighter, his smile has grown wider, and his heart has grown fuller. the days he shares with felix will exist in moments that can never be replaced.

the sun hangs high in the sky as the two walk through the garden hand in hand, faces soaked with sun and hair tangled with flowers.  
they’d taken a walk through a small stretch of forest which flowed down into a valley filled to the brim with golden spider lilies. 

they sit down next to each other at the crest of the valley. the soft grass and light breeze is humbling.

as changbin looks out at the sea of lilies, felix works up the courage to confess.

“changbinnie?” felix turns to him.

_is this the right decision??_

felix isn’t used to this kind of self-doubt. felix the beautiful!  
felix the kind!  
felix the charismatic! 

where is he now?

“yeah, sunshine?” changbin hums.

felix’s chest swells at the pet name, and he holds back a smile as a surge of confidence sweeps through his mind and heart.

_this is definitely the right decision._

“i need to tell you something.” 

changbin lifts the hand that isn’t intertwined with felix’s own and brings it to his head, carding through the nymph’s soft hair. felix leans into his touch, taking a deep breath.

“i like you. i’ve liked you for a while now. you’re so kind to me and you seem to actually like being with me, and i like being with you, too, cause you make me happy. your jokes are dumb and your nose is cute and your horns stick out of your hair all adorable-like, and my heart is beating really fast and i don’t know what to do.”

changbin blinks. felix immediately backs up, pulling his hand out of changbin’s and wringing his fingers together.

“b-but it’s really okay if you don’t like me back—“ he stutters.

“felix,”

“—and i’m s-sorry if i made you uncomfortable—“

“felix,” changbin says, louder this time. he takes felix’s hands in his own, trying to stop their erratic movements. “it’s okay. i like you too. i think…” he stops for a moment, dropping their clasped hands in his lap. “i think i love you.”

—-

felix finds that he likes to play with changbin’s horns. the demon finds it endearing. felix ruffles his hands through changbin’s dark hair and pinches at the little reddish-black points nestled on the boy’s head, all smiles and giggles.

he climbs into changbin’s lap, straddling the boy’s hips.

“your horns are so pretty,” felix pouts, arms around changbin’s neck.

“your freckles are so pretty,” changbin replies, kissing felix’s cheek.

a dark blush erupts on his face at the kiss, and he buries his face in changbin’s chest. changbin moves his hands to hold felix. the younger boy’s small frame feels so delicate beneath changbin’s arms, and a sense of protectiveness settles in his mind.

—

“what led to you become a thief?” changbin asks. 

the question had been in the back of his mind ever since he’d met felix, but he’d never had the confidence nor an opportunity to ask about it.

the two had gone on a hike that morning. said hike turned into a day-long adventure over the wooded hills and the meadowed valleys of the earth.  
felixs wears a robin’s egg blue chiffon shirt, the sleeves of which pool around his wrists and the hem of which flows freely, not tucked into his cream-colored pants. changbin has donned a deep violet cloak, paired with a lilac dress shirt and black pants.

they’re lounging next to a brook, felix’s head resting in changbin’s lap as the demon watches the waters gush over and around rocks and boulders, when the question is introduced.

felix opens his eyes, looking up at changbin. he opens his mouth, shuts it, exhales, and opens it again.

“i think… i felt like i deserved it.” felix speaks slowly.  
“my family, my tribe… we were very poor. being nomadic nymphs, we moved around frequently, and whenever we settled for a while, we faced anger from the locals. we only wanted to trade with them and move on, but there’s definitely some prejudice against nomads,” felix’s eyes flit to changbin nervously. changbin is staring at felix, listening intently. 

“and the common opinion was that we’re dirty, that we steal and cheat, that the reason we travel is because we bring misfortune to every place we stop—” he paused for a moment, eyebrows furrowing, “—and i guess i’ve proven them right about nomads being thieves.”  
felix looks away from changbin, face ripe with shame.  
a feeling of horrid, gut-wrenching dread has settled in felix’s stomach.

“hey, hey,” changbin says, cupping felix’s cheek in his hand.  
“it’s okay.”

“s-so i felt like it was a-alright to take whatever i wanted as i travelled,” felix continues, choking on the words.  
tears begin to run down his cheeks and he sits up, turning away from changbin.

“i w-was so _selfish,_ ” he spits.

changbin crawls over to the boy, turning him around and pulling him into his arms. felix looks at him, expecting the same wretched pity that he’d received from his parents; the same wretched pity he’d received from his friends. he is instead met with eyes conveying an honest, placating understanding.  
he relaxes in the demon’s embrace.

“i’m so sorry,” he hiccups, head buried in changbin’s shoulder.

the boy strokes felix’s head.

“what for, love?”

“for g-getting all emotional on you,” felix mumbles.

“sunshine, it’s okay to feel. you need to feel to get better, and if feeling means you need to cry and cuddle or scream and rant, then so be it.”

—

a strange calm had manifested itself within felix after he met changbin. no, changbin had not changed his personality; he was still the same childish and wise-cracking nymph he’d always been. changbin had changed him spiritually.  
the twisting, restless voice that had existed in the back of felix’s mind had quieted. no more impulsive stealing that he’d somehow ‘justified’ in his head. no more late-night scampering in the woods, hurrying to an unknown destination for an unknown reason if not just to get _away_ from it all. all of this discontent was pacified simply with changbin’s presence. changbin’s touch soothed the impulses he’d acted on for so long. changbin’s smile brought the sun out from behind the clouds, and felix had never felt so alive.

—

changbin used to think that spring was the loneliest season. the cherry blossoms come as quickly as they go, a sad thing about beauty.  
but felix is not fleeting. felix is here now, amid the cherry blossoms and the clear skies and the light breeze. he is ever-present in this verdant spring, and changbin knows he will be so in summer, in autumn, and in winter.  
with felix, a lonely spring will never come again.

**Author's Note:**

> i would die for fantasy changlix


End file.
